Orgas---
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Una sensación genial que IP anónima proporciona a todo el que tiene la gran suerte de cruzarse en su camino (a veces sin siquiera rozarle). Saga de La Frikipedia. ¡Nadie se salva!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tipos de Orgasmo** _

_Asmática:_

_¡ahh...ahhh...ahhh! _

_ Ahh... Leon..._

_ Emil..._

El peliblanco entrelazo una de sus manos con la de su novio mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro suyo, trato de evitar lanzar gemidos fuertes; lo que le provocaba ternura al asiático, que aumentaba el ritmo de las envestidas.

_ Ahh, ahh, ahh~_

_ Más fuerte Emi, grita más fuerte para mi_

_ ¡Ahhh, ahhh! ¡Leon!_

_Geográfica: _

_¡Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí! _

Hong Kong e Islandia, Leon y Emil para sus más alegados, todos los días agradecían a Buda y a Odin tener casa propia para no tener que dar explicaciones absurdas a sus hermanos mayores sobre porque se ausentaban de casa tanto tiempo o inventar excusas tontas para que su novio se quedara a dormir.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que molestaba mucho al hongkones...

_ Odio estas cámaras o algo así, deben estar hechas en China posiblemente_

_ ¡No difames a los productos de aniki!_

_ No se ve nada_

_ Creo que escuche un 'aquí, aquí', pero pude haberlo imaginado..._

El Club del Yaoi observaba frustrado su plasma gigante, ¡de nuevo las cámaras en la casa de Hong Kong no funcionaban! Este juraba y re contra juraba que no las había quemado ni tocado, ¡quería sus vídeos con su Emil, por el amor de Dios!_

_ Leon-kun, las cámaras están perfectas por dentro, el tiempo debe haberlas arruinado. Instalaremos unas nuevas_

_ De acuerdo_ el chico frunció el ceño y miro el suelo_ Ese día lo habíamos hecho contra la pared y con juguetitos, estoy muy enfadado_

_ ¿Enserio?_ preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

_ ¿PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_ grito Francia, tirándose al suelo y mordiendo un pañuelo super masculino con voladitos. Sus compañeros corearon su grito y empezaron a llorar.

_ ¡Cámaras de mier...!_

_Matemática:_

_¡Más, más, más, más!_ _

_ Leon, esto me parece mala idea_

_ Tu no te preocupes y disfruta, o algo así_

_ ¡Ay! ¡Ten más cuidado!_

_ Como que, deja de dejarte. Ya empezaras a rogarme por más_

_ Si, claro. ¡Ahh, ahh~!_

_ Eso sonó muy orgasmico, Emi~_

_ Solo cállate... y sigue... por favor_

_ Como usted ordene~_

_ ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Más, más! ¡Más, Leon!_

El aludido iba a contestarle con otra burla pero lo distrajeron unos golpes en la pared.

_ ¡Tipo, como que somos amigos, pero hay otra gente hospedada aquí! ¡No le des tan duro, por favor!_ le grito la voz de Polonia.

_ ¡Solo le estoy haciendo un masaje!_ contesto el asiático, mientras Emil reclamaba su atención.

_ Leon... más fuerte_

_ Como que, los mocosos de hoy en día son muy precoces_ se quejaba Polonia en la habitación de al lado, cuando los gritos aumentaron su intensidad. Junto a él, Lituania rió mientras le ponía unos tapones en los oídos y lo abrazaba para volver a dormir.

_Religiosa:_

_¡Ay, Dios Mio! ¡Ay, Dios Mio! _

Luego del escándalo en la ultima reunión, la junta mundial estaba volviendo a 'organizarse' por decirlo de una manera. Holanda y Bélgica eran marginados por todos, Italia del Sur ya no asistía a las reuniones y, por alguna razón que nadie comprendía, Francia y Bielorrusia se sentaban juntos y compartían un café.

_ Tipo que, hasta Noruega ha hecho esto aquí. No tiene que avergonzarte, Emi_

_ Pero, hacerlo en el armario es..._

_ Un clásico de toda pareja hecha y derecha. Y nosotros lo somos~_

_ Como sea_ el islandés volteo la mirada hacia la pared para que el otro no notara su sonrojo_ Espero que nadie nos escuche_

_ Como si yo dejara que alguien escuchara a mi chico gimiendo mi..._

_ ¡Ay, Dios!_

Los dos chicos se quedaron anonadados cuando escucharon un grito salir del susodicho armario, Leon quería morirse. Por fin había convencido a su albino sexy de hacerlo en el armario de limpieza de la sala de reuniones (en este caso, de la casa de Estados Unidos) y alguien se le había adelantado.

_ ¿Como que, quienes son?_ pregunto molesto, mientras sacaba su celular.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ Emil apoyo tímidamente su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, para ver lo que este hacia.

_ Revisando una aplicación que me deja ver las cámaras de seguridad o algo así_

_ ¿Quien pone cámaras de seguridad en un armario?_

_ Lala~, a ver... Tsk, típico_ se quejo Leon, mientras que Emil apretó sus hombros y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

_ ¡Son Svi y Fin! ¡Quitalo, quitalo, quitalo!_

_ _¡Dios mio! ¡Su-san~!__

_Suicida:_

_¡Me muero, me muero! _

_ Eso fue horrible..._

Era la hora del descanso. Emil y Leon habían ido a comer su almuerzo en el jardín: el primero había quedado traumado por ver a sus dos mejores amigos haciendo 'cositas' en el armario de Estados Unidos mientras que el otro seguía enojado porque le habían robado el sitio.

_ Tranquilo Emi, eso te confirma que de verdad son esposos_

_ Cállate. Se me fue el apetito_

El albino se acostó sobre la manta y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, su pareja soltó una risita y se acostó junto a él. Lo abrazo, con intención de dormir una corta siesta hasta que sonó su celular. Su cara paso del fastidio a la sorpresa cuando leyó el mensaje.

_ ¿A donde vas?_ el islandés se levanto y observo a su novio ir corriendo hacia dentro del edificio.

_ ¡Mei me necesita para algo! ¡Ya regreso!_ contesto Leon, quien entro velozmente al lugar mientras marcaba el numero de su hermana asiática_ ¿Donde? ¿Y quienes son?_

_ Escocia y Canadá, en la sala de reuniones_ le informo la chica. De fondo, escucho una voz masculina chillando '¡Para,es muy grande! ¡Nooo, voy a morir~!''_ ¡Apresúrate! ¡Por el amor de Dios lo esta matandoooooo~!_

_Homicida:_

_Si paras ahora, ¡te mato! _

**Una noche cualquiera en Reikiavik, Islandia. **

_ Leon, ve con cuidado... creo que voy a caerme... ¡ahh, ahh~!_

_ Claro que no, amor. Yo te sostengo y... nunca... te... dejare... caer..._

Emil se abrazo con fuerza con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de su pareja, mientras el agua tibia de la ducha los empapaba a ambos y lo hacia sentir que podría resbalarse y caerse pero el castaño, como había dicho antes, lo sostenía fuertemente y lo tenia presionado contra la pared.

Era su primera vez en la ducha.

Se besaron y aumentaron los movimientos, el albino jalo con fuerza los cabellos del otro y paso sus uñas en su espalda baja; Leon gruño en el oído de él y lo presiono más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía en el limite. Puso una mano en el cuello de su chico, bajándola de a poco por su cuello y su pecho hasta posarla en su miembro desatendido hasta que...

_ **Emil, contesta tu celular que tu oniichan te llama~_ **_  
><em>

Los dos se detuvieron abruptamente, Leon abrió las cortinas de la ducha y observo con cara de espanto el celular de su pareja; que seguía repitiendo la frase y en la pantalla aparecía el rostro sin expresión de Noruega.

_ Como que sus ojos atraviesan la pantalla o algo así_ comento el asiático, sin dejar de mirar el aparato.

_ Debió cambiar el ringtone sin que yo lo notara_ el chico aprovecho para recuperar un poco de aire.

_ Deberías contes..._

_ No_ lo corto el albino, tomando su rostro y plantandole un apasionado beso; que el otro correspondió enseguida pero sin reanudar las embestidas.

_ Pero tu hermano..._

_ Al carajo mi hermano_ el ojivioleta movió un poco su pelvis, haciendo suspirar al otro_ Si no llegas a continuar te dejare a dos velas por un mes y después te matare_ lo amenazo. Leon no pudo evitar enternecerse.

_ Con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojitos brillantes me dices esas cosas tan feas_ movió lentamente sus caderas,el otro hundió su rostro en su hombro_ Que malote Emi_

_ ¡De verdad te matare!_ exclamo el aludido entre gemidos.

_ ¿De verdad?_

_ ¡Si, de verdad!_

Y así continuaron, con la voz de Noruega de fondo.

_Zootecnista:_

_¡Venga mi macho, venga! _

_ ¿Quieres ver algo divertido?_

_ ¿Eh?_

Ese día se encontraban en la casa de Leon, quien le mostraba un CD a su pareja; que lo observaba con curiosidad. Asintió con la cabeza y el anfitrión puso el CD en el DVD y encendió el televisor, luego se acostó junto a su pareja y le sonrió.

_ No me hago cargo de posibles traumas_ advirtió. El otro lo ignoro y volteo su mirada a la pantalla.

**_ Gracias por acompañarme a buscar estos papeles_ le decía España a Italia del Sur, que no apartaba la mirada de su celular y le contesto con un gruñido_ Me hace muy feliz que volvamos a salir juntos como amigos_ siguió hablando el castaño.**

**_ A mi también_ susurro el italiano, guardando su teléfono en un bolsillo. El mayor sonrió y tomo una de las manos del chico, quien no lo miro pero correspondió el gesto. **

_ Querías mostrarme a Romano y a España_ dijo el islandés, confundido.

_ Tu solo sigue mirando_ contesto su pareja sin dejar de sonreír.

**_ ¡Soy el rey del mundo!_ **

**Dinamarca, vestido solamente con un taparrabos y una bata, se tiro en su gran cama roja junto a Noruega; que vestía su uniforme de marinero.**

**_ ¿Quien era?_ pregunto, acostándose en la cama.**

**_ España_ contesto Dinamarca, quien se puso en cuatro patas encima de él_ Quería unos papeles de no se que cosa_ fue bajando su tono de voz. Beso con suavidad el cuello de su pareja mientras se sacaba la bata.**

**_ Tendrías que haber revisado si le diste los papeles correctos_ lo regaño el rubio mientras acariciaba su cabello.**

**_ Eso lo veré mas tarde_ le saco la camisa a Noruega, y se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. El otro se acomodo encima suyo_ Ahora solo somos tu y yo... Yo, Mathias, macho cabrio. Tu, Lukas, hembra en celo. ¡Jajajajajajaja!_ empezó a reír a carcajadas.**

**_ Eres un idiota_ **

Leon se abrazo el estomago, mientras en la pantalla los dos escandinavos se besaban y se desnudaban. El asiático trato de serenarse y volteo a mirar a su novio, quien miraba fijamente la televisión.

_ Emi_ llamo, el otro no se movió_ ¿Emi?_ puso una mano en su hombro y el albino cayo para un costado, cayendo en el suelo_ ¡Emi! ¡Chicos ayúdenme!_

_ ¡Aqui llego Corea-daze! ¡Para...! ¿Le mostraste el vídeo de Lukas-daze?_

_ Me tente_ contesto su hermano mientras abanicaba la mano frente al rostro del aturdido chico.

_ ¡Mei, llama a Kiku, a Yao, a la Interpol! ¡A quien sea-daze! ¡Se nos va, se nos va!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡La saga continua! ¡Se nos muere Emi, por Odin! <strong>_

_**Voy a centrarme mas en ellos, porque no hay mucho material acá en FF y quiero contribuir a la causa~**_

_**¿Leon y Emil seguirán dándole duro a la gasolina? ¿España y Romano se reconciliaran? ¿Alguien mas quedara traumado?**_

**_Algún_**_** día habrá una continuación~**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tipos de Orgasmo**_

Porrista:

¡Dale...dale...dale!

_ ¿Otra vez ustedes?_

_ Ehh, si. Lo sentimos_

Corea, Taiwan y Hong Kong bajaron la cabeza, bastante avergonzados al ver que el doctor que atendía al shockeado Islandia era el mismo que los atendía cuando tenían sus emergencias... sangrantes, cuando miraban yaoi con sus amigos.

_ Ya quisieron meter a un pobre niño en sus cochinadas, ¡no seré psicólogo pero estoy seguro de que ha quedado traumado!_ los regaño.

_ Lo sentimos_ repitieron los asiáticos, mas avergonzados que antes.

_ Tiene que descansar, pasara esta noche en el hospital_

El doctor se fue, dejando solos a los chicos, que observaban de soslayo al dormido Emil; que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre.

_ Lo siento Emi_ se disculpo su pareja, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama y tomando su mano. Corea y Taiwan hicieron amago de irse del lugar, cuando un agitado Japón entro a la habitación.

_ ¿Que paso niisan?_ pregunto el coreano preocupado.

_ Arthur-san... Alfred-san... habitación... cosplay de doctor y de porrista..._ y así el pobre Japón cayo desmayado al piso, los otros dos se apresuraron a tomar su cámara, donde se veía a Estados Unidos con un traje de porrista masculino y a Inglaterra con un ajustado vestido rosa de enfermera... y aparentemente no era la primera ronda.

_ ¡Despierta Kiku! ¡Tienes que decirnos en que habitación estannnnn!_

__ ¡Dale, Alfred, dale!_ _

_Profesora de inglés_

_Oh...yes, oh... good... _

_ No entiendo porque insistes en hablar inglés, Emi. Tu idioma es muy hermoso_

_ Tsk. Es muy complicado, nadie lo entiende_

_ Yo podría hacer algo para entenderlo_~__

___ Cállate_

_ Aunque no me molesta que grites ''Oh, yeah Leon! Oh, more, more!'_

_ ¡Que te calles!_

_Tipo Proyecto Uno_

_¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue!... ¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue! _

_ ¡FIESTAAAAAAAA_~!_ _

__ _¡SIIIIIIIII!_

Hoy, los países festejan... festejan... al carajo, están de fiesta loca porque es en lo único en lo que se ponen de acuerdo.

_ ¡No pares, sigue, sigue!_ canturreaba felizmente Canadá, que bailaba con Australia frente a la atenta mirada de Escocia_ ¡Ven a bailar Scott!_

_ No me gusta esta canción..._ contesto el pelirrojo, recordando lo que había escuchado en la ducha de su casa hace unos meses. A su lado, Gales ponía la misma cara de asco que su hermano.

_ Ya casi termina_ comento en voz alta_ Ya falta poco_

_ Es la versión remixada, dura como diez minutos_

_ _Shit_ _

_ ¡No pares! ¡Sigue, sigue!_

_Negativa:_

_¡Nooo, nooo! _

_ ¡La fiesta es muy divertida! Veeee~!_

_ Hmp..._

Los hermanos Italia bailaban en un rincón del salón. Romano se había negado a dejar solo a su hermano con Alemania así que bailo con el toda la noche.

_ _Fratello, _Antonio esta mirando para acá. ¡Te esta mirando!_ exclamo Italia felizmente, el otro levanto la mirada; encontrándose con los ojos verdes del representante de España, que lo miraba fijamente.

_ N-no lo mires, maldición_

_ ¡Baila con él, _fratello_! ¡Siente la música~!_

_ ¡A la mierda!_

Y Romano gaymente hacia la libertad... osea hacia el jardín del lugar donde, para su fortuna, no había nadie.

O eso creía.

_ No... no..._

_ _Mon petit, _hago lo que puedo_

_ ¡Pues lo estas haciendo mal, idiota!_

El italiano se acerco hacia donde escuchaba las voces, palideciendo ante la imagen que había ante si: Francia empotraba a Bielorrusia contra un árbol, tapados por las gruesas ramas de este.

_ Y te haces llamar el país del amor, eres un inútil_

_ ¡Tu eres una ninfomana!_

Los dos países siguieron discutiendo hasta que escucharon un ruido cerca de ellos, se separaron; encontrándose con un shockeado Italia del Sur, que miraba fijamente hacia la nada.

_ Matemoslo haci no cuenta nada_

_Positiva:_

_¡Sí... sí... sí! _

Los hermanos asiáticos no podían aguantar su felicidad, ¡nunca creían que iban a encontrarse con eso! ¡HongIce en vivo!

_ Eli, aquí Mei, código QZH. ¡Ahora, ahora!_ gritaba la mas pequeña de los asiáticos hablando por celular mientras Corea le limpiaba la nariz.

_ Por fin funciona la cámara_ comento Japón ensimismado_ Hay que moverla un poco a la izquierda o si Leon-kun mueve a Emil-san un poco a la derecha..._

_ _¡Si, Leon! ¡Allí, allí~! Si...___  
><em>

__ ¿Te gusta Emi?__

__ Si, me gusta mucho__

__ ¿Yo también te gusto?__

__ ¡Si, mucho~! ¡Leon, Leon!_ _

_Profesora:_

_Sí...eso...por ahí...muy bien...correcto...perfecto. _

_ Ajam, si, ajam... Muy bien. ¿Tu que opinas, Francia?_

_ _Oui, oui, mon cherie Hongrie... _Es perfecto. ¿Japón?_

_ Definitivamente tiene mi visto bueno. ¿Usted que opina España-san?_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¡ESPAÑA!_

_ ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_

Los tres países observaron al hispano con el ceño fruncido. ¡Ya era la tercera vez que se distraía por jugar con su celular!

_ España,estamos calificando vídeos, ¡no hay tiempo para usar el teléfono!_ lo regaño Francia.

_ ¡Es que estoy hablando con Roma, tío! ¡Y ya hay mucho del cejon y del gordo americano aquí!_ se quejo el aludido, apretando el aparato contra su pecho.

_ ¿De verdad estas hablando con Romano?_

_ ¡Si!_

_ Bueno, por esta vez te perdonamos solo porque este filme esta muy bueno_

_Desinformada:_

_¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué me haces? _

_El joven de ojos verdes sujeto fuertemente las sabanas, sintiendo que el calor que sentía lo haría explotar. El cuerpo encima suyo se presiono contra él, rodeando su espalda y mordiendo con fuerza su cuello. Dejo las sabanas para rodear la espalda morena y clavarle las uñas, su amante gruño; abrazándolo con más fuerza._

__ Lovino... quiero hacerte el amor..._ _

_El joven dio un respingo, sin saber que responder. El también quería pero era su primera vez en esa situación._

__ Yo, Spagna, no se-_ empezó el chico, cerrando sus ojos__

__ Antonio__

__ ¿Eh?_ sintió las manos del mayor acariciando su rostro y sus labios besando sus parpados, que abrió con lentitud._

__ Llámame Antonio, Lovi_ se explico el mayor, sonriendole con dulzura._

__ Es que yo no se que hacer..._ oculto su rostro en el cuello de su tutor, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse_ ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Que me estas haciendo?__

Francia y Prusia ahogaron unas risitas, observando a su amigo dormido encima de sus papeles; que estaban llenos de baba.

_ Lovi, el jefe te va a mostrar lo que es vivir_~__

_Justin Bieber:_

_Baby, baby, baby ¡oh! _

_ Is, a veces me da envidia que vivas tan aislado_

_ ¿Hmp? ¿Por qué?_

_ Porque puedes evitar a la gente indeseable, como Justin Bieber_

_ Supongo que tienes razón pero eso no evita que mi gente escuche su música_

_ Puede ser o algo asi_

_ _Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_~___

_ Basta Emi_

_ _Baby, baby, baby, ohhh_~___

_ Eso no me excita Emi, me da asco y tal_

_ _Baby__~____

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><em>¡Gente, aproveche que no hay nadie en mi casa y actualize! TwT Es algo cortito pero hecho con amor, apenas pueda voy a empezar el ultimo capitulo y un pequeño extra.___**

**___Gracias por leer!___**


End file.
